In prior known electromagnetic switching devices, such as the one shown in German Design Patent 84 31 937, the range of motion of the armature is restricted by a cross-member situated below the plate spring, i.e., the plate spring can only be forced into an elongated state and no further. If the cross-member is removed from this type of arrangement, the plate spring is able to bend further. However, when the plate spring rests on the edges of the through-passage, the supporting points undergo an alteration such that the spring characteristic of the plate spring is suddenly changed.
Thus, there is a need for a switching device of the above-mentioned type providing the longest possible magnet armature travel while still maintaining the spring characteristic of the plate spring.